Love & Other Drugs
by Sarah Oksana
Summary: Sophie had lost her love since she was a college when a strange letter comes to her bar everything changes..The truth is untold...Hes not just a vampire/hunter but a doppleganger of an Original meanwhile Caroline struggles to raise her daughter and keep her love life with klaus normal from all the vampire business around and also maintain her crackhead half-sister Hayley :)


Chapter 1 : Memories Of His Doppleganger

_FLASHBACK_

Its was senior year in Tulane College for Sophie Devereaux ; she had just found out she was a witch ,her boyfriend was a vampire and vampire hunter . She was young and definitely confused . Maybe it was the fact her boyfriend Nathan and her were ducking behind a bar counter at the moment , having a whispering conversation about witches of St. Louis . St. Louis ,NewOrleans was where she lived at the time .

She bit her lips nervously as her curly dark brown hair dropped infront her confused face covering her hazel eyes

"Baby , I'm sorry I didn't tell you" Nathan piercing green eyes fell on her shivering hands hugging herself

She sniffed "I'm a witch and you're a vampire slash hunter...and a bunch of crazy witches are after me, classy" she whispered

"I know you're confused and mad at me,but we don't have much time..the witches are after you..their not like Salem...they're much darker...I need you to go to your sister's place ,stay there ,live ,build a new life"he explained in his raspy New England accent

"What? Are you crazy? My sister lives in the French Quarter ! What will happen to you" she whispered angrily

"I'll be fine..once you're safe..go now Sophie..its dangerous ,I can take care of my life" he said giving her his car keys

"Nathan? Am I ever going to see you again?"She asked in a tearful baby-voice

He caressed her face close to his and kissed her intensely

"I don't know sophie ,but this isn't the end okay,but for now your safety is important ,now go...I love you...forever"he said letting her go

She whispered "I love you ,too" and walked out of the bar back door and sped off in his car

. Caroline wiped her eyes as she listened to Sophie's story as Sophie poured her the hot chocolate

"That was beautiful tragedy ,did you ever see Nathan again?" Caroline asked

"Never ever,the fricking witches died anyway...the point of my story is ...Men make you sacrifice and give up on your life for them and they don't appreciate shit" Sophie said slamming the jug of hot water on the counter

"Yeah I totally agree...I mean I sacrifice everything for Klaus ...my final year in college ,I left my mom and best friends behind just to be his Queen and bear his child..." Caroline said pouting

Sophie shaked her head at Klaus' shame

"All I want from him..is for him to be at home with me and his daughter we need him...and now that my crackhead sister Hayley is staying with us ,I really need his support to deal with her" Caroline ranting

"How's Hayley by the way?" Sophie asked curiously

"Gosh! Still on that weed stuff and cocaine ,I had to literally drag her ass out of that crackhead man's house that so called loved her ,her bruises were too severe so we too her to the doctor and Klaus' brother brought her home after 2 days" Caroline explained running her hands through her hair

"Look Care,you're a beautiful human girl, I have no idea why you would want to do all this for a selfish hybrid?" Sophie asked

"I love him , we have a 3 year old daughter and she gives me hope ,if I can survive carrying a supernatural baby then I can survive Klaus' spending more time out of the house with Marcel and those rascals, and besides Hello have you seen this rock on my finger,gorgy" Caroline said laughing

Sophie smiled . Caroline was engaged to Klaus and they've been planning to get married Christmas Eve .

"Alright gold-digger!I see" Sophie joked poking her

"Anyway Soph. Thanks for the hot chocolate and talk . I really wish there was some way Nathan could come back to you" Caroline said pouting

"Its fine ...I suck with men anyway" Sophie said smiling

"Don't worry chica ,prince charming will come along" Caroline smiled picking up her 4 shopping bags and walking out the bar door

Hayley opened her hazel eyes and looked around the big strange room she was in ,she had been sleeping for 2 days straight . Caroline had apparently brought her to the Mikaelson's manor after saving her from a crackhouse full of drug dealers . Hayley scratched her head and slowly got off the bed and tiptoed out of the room confused . She looked around "wow" was the only thing that escaped her lips

"Do you want some breakfast?" a voice said behind her

"Shit...you scared me...um yea sure ..."She said holding her chest

She followed him to the kitchen ,sat down at the kitchen table and indulged herself in waffles ,eggs and bacon and a glass of orange juice

"So where's my perfect sister?" Hayley asked

"She went out christmas shopping"he said smiling

"And her dangerous boyfriend?" She asked rolling her eyes

He laughed "he probably out causing trouble in the Quarter"

"Right...so what are you? The butler? Or something.? What's with the suit?" Hayley asked

"I'm Niklaus' brother...Elijah..pleasure to meet you" he said smiling

"Oh he has a brother? I thought he just had a bitchy sister...no offense" hayley said

Smiling

"She can be a handful but she means well "he reassured her

"Oh look the crackhead is awake" Rebekah yelled trotting into the kitchen in her Calvin Klein heels

"Means well? Right!" Hayley mumbled

"Rebekah I would appreciate if you were nicer to out guest ..she's Caroline sister" Elijah said

"Yeah whatever ,where is Caroline? She's suppose to help me with the tree decoration crap" Rebekah said

"Shopping she'll be back soon" Elijah said

"Okay well seeing everyone is busy,I'll just go..tell Caroline thanks for the hospitality but this isn't my jam" Hayley said jumping off the kitchen stool

"Wait? Hayley you can't leave..Caroline expects you to stay here " Elijah said

"Who cares...she's a crackhead" Rebekah said chewing on a strawberry

"Yeah staying here with that ...don't think so..besides I can survive on my own...I don't need Caroline's rich psycho killer boyfriend giving support ,so nice meeting you and tell Care I said thanks" Hayley said walking through the back door

she walked among the crowd of people on the street in her shorts and tank top . Her hazel eyes gazed around the streets ,she felt people were staring at her but she didn't really care much . She entered "The Devereaux' Sisters Bar". And sat by the counter pouting

"Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning" a voice said from behind the counter

She raised her head and saw the most gorgeous man ever ,his piercing blue eyes met her with a simple smile on his face.

"Yeah you can say that"she fumbled her words

"Well nothing like a glass of Bourbon" he said smiling and pouring her the drink

"You know I'm not suppose to be drinking..such a bad influence " hayley teased him with a smirk on her lips

"Yes Caroline told me"he said winking

"Oh great! Does the whole fricking town know I'm Caroline's crackhead sister?"Hayley yelled

"Whoa calm down! Caroline is friend of mine and so is Klaus...plus I work here and all Sophie does is gossip with Caroline when she comes around" he said

"Oh I'm sorry...just a bit jumpy " she said biting her lips

she sipped her Bourbon

"Damon!?"She said reading his name tag

"That's what they call me ...Damon Salvatore to be precise" he winked

"Oh god ...is everyone around Caroline a vampire?" Hayley asked

He laughed "relax I'm not going to bite you...unless you want me to"he flirted

"Nice try pretty boy...my perfect skin is off limits...but thanks for the Bourbon" she said leaped off the stool

"Hey wait? Where are you going?"He asked

"No idea...no where near that manor" she yelled back

"Would I see you again?"He asked

"I don't know pretty boy depends on if there would be more free Bourbon "she teased walking out the door

Damon smiled .

Caroline walked into the living room and threw her bags on the sofa

"Luna sweetie mommy is home" she shouted

The 3 year old fumbled her way out of Rebekah's arms and into Caroline's who lift her up and spinned her around

"Look at you were you helping Auntie Rebekah" Caroline asked kissing the curly blonde's cheek

Luna had her thumb in her mouth and nodded her head

"Good girl" Caroline said laughing putting her down

"Where's hayley? Is she up?" Caroline exhaled taking off her winter coat

"Um about that see Hayley doesn't want to stay here...so she decided to um leave ..and be independent" Rebekah said

"What? Omg? Did you even stop her? " Caroline yelled

"Elijah did" Rebekah said

"But my unmannerly sister ..reminded her of what a drugaddict she was" Elijah said entering the room

Caroline frowned and put her hands on her hips "my sister can't live on her own!she has no one in New Orleans except Me! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING REBEKAH"

"Not my fault she's messed up "rebekah said throwing herself on the sofa

Caroline angrily snatched her coat from the sofa and walked out slamming the door

Sophie was busy in the kitchen making her famous gumbo for her foreign customers at table 9

"Hey devereaux" Shabine said bringing a letter in her hand

"What's in the envelope?" Sophie asked brushing her hands on her apron

"Oh this came for you" Shabine handed her smiling ,she left the kitchen.

Sophie sat on the kitchen stool and opened it slowly,she began to read the handwriting that seemed to look familiar

_My Dearest Sophie ,_

_I hope this letter gets to you ...probably years from now it will but I wrote this to you ,my love ever since the day I lost you ...I've been missing you...ever since that day when I destroyed those wicked witches Something much more worst was at my beckon. I've been trapped in this cell ,lab ever since that day abducted by some crazy lunatic scientist have had me like a slave along with 4 others like myself , experimenting ,torturing me . I know you must think I have forgotten you but I never did ...a witch came by and knew you . Her name was Gina...she deliver this letter to you . It may be too late when you receive this but I would bare every pain for you . Please I need you_

_Love always Nathan_

Sophie closed the letter and screamed

"DAMON! GET IN HERE! NOW"


End file.
